


Hot for Teacher

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Hot for Teacher [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Teacher/student but not in a creepy way, college AU sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Based off anon request: Betty and Jughead have a summer fling and she walks into class to find out he's her professor





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I put Betty in grad school to make it even less creepy/cringed bc teacher/student relationships are creepy. This is my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me please

When Betty walked into class, her blood ran cold. Standing in front of the class was the man she went home with last week. They had spent an incredible night together after meeting at a bar, and Betty had snuck out the next morning. She was so caught up in steamy memories that she almost missed her name in the role call. Betty snapped out of her stupor just in time to see the recognition flash across Jughead’s face.

In desperate need of advice, Betty texted her roommate, Veronica.

B: HELP the hot guy I went home with last week is my professor 

B: And he definitely remembers me

V: Ooohh I’ve had fantasies about this ;)

B: Not helping, Veronica

B: You know what? I’ll just catch him after class

B: But he’s really hot and I really want to see him again

B: Fuckkkkk

V: Just go with your gut. Your gut instinct is always right. You’re a smart woman, you’ll make the right decision.

B: Thanks, V. I should pay attention now.

Betty slipped her phone back into her bag and turned back to the lecture. Grad school was different from traditional college. Classes were much more intimate, and everyone was much more involved in the subject matter. Her immediate train of thought drifted from investigative journalism to Jughead’s biceps as he was gesturing wildly. From there, it was a slippery slope to more lewd thoughts, like his defined torso and the delicious patch of dark hair trailing from his bellybutton. 

Willing herself not to waste her hard-earned money, she focused on her embarrassingly empty page of notes. Even notetaking was distracting, as his voice had whispered the naughtiest things in Betty’s ear. Realizing she was getting nowhere, she let out a deep sigh. She needed to handle this like an adult and talk to him about it. 

When class was finally over, Betty did her best to dawdle, packing and repacking her books, reorganizing her pens, and making sure every sheet of paper was safely tucked away.

“Ms. Cooper,” Jughead’s voice sounded from the front of the room. “I was hoping to have a quick word with you in my office. I was reading some of your work, and there was a certain piece that caught my attention.”  
That was a lie, of course. He only said that to avoid any suspicion from other straggling students.

“Of course, Mr. Jones,” she replied politely, allowing him to guide her into his office.

“Listen, Betty,” he huffed, leaning against his desk. “As much as I enjoyed our… night last week, I could lose my job over this. It’s a huge breach in professionalism and ethics, and I’m on thin ice as it is since I’m just out of school.”

“I completely understand, Jughead. I was going to suggest the same thing.”

“You didn’t even hear my suggestion.” Jughead held a firm smirk on his mouth. 

“So you weren’t suggesting we pretend the whole thing never happened?” Betty was utterly perplexed. 

“Absolutely not. I really enjoyed our time together, and if I remember correctly, so did you.” The smug tone of his voice was working Betty into a bit of a frenzy. “What I'm not so humbly suggesting is that we meet in secret. I haven't stopped thinking about you all week, Betty. What do you say?”

Jughead had hopped off his desk and walked slowly toward her, like a hunter stalking its prey. Betty waited until they were nearly chest to chest until she answered, “I’d like that very much, Mr Jones.” 

She fluttered her eyelashes cheekily at him before closing the distance between their mouths. Within seconds, Jughead bent down to pick her up, grasping the backs of her thighs firmly. He spun them around and set Betty down on his desk. It was mercifully clutter-free, since the term had only just started. 

Jughead slipped his hands underneath her shirt, roaming up and down her back, before pulling back to remove her shirt entirely. Betty could barely keep her lips off him, and attacked his face once again as soon as the offending material was over her head. She was beginning to fidget with the hem of his shirt when he reached down to remove it as well. Betty’s bra followed soon after, and Jughead stopped to admire her naked chest. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he sighed before ducking his head. She gasped when his warm mouth enveloped one of her nipples, moaning as his coarse tongue scraped over the peak. Betty pulled his face back up for another searing kiss as she fumbled with the button on his jeans. She shoved them down his legs, and Jughead tripped over them as he kicked them off. Betty hopped off the desk and shimmied her own jeans down her legs.  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked, concern evident on his face. 

“Absolutely. I want you, Jughead. Now.” That was all it took for Jughead to seize control once again. His hand moved down Betty’s side from her breast, resting on the band of her underwear. He moved down further to touch her, relishing the hitch in her breath. “God, Betty. You’re soaked. Who else gets you this wet?” he taunted. When he didn’t reply, his touches became more intense. “I said, who else gets you this wet?”

“Y-you, Juggie. Only you,” Betty gasped, feeling her release coming fast. Seconds later, she was seeing stars as Jughead coaxed her through her orgasm. Betty watched breathlessly as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking slowly on them. The sight alone almost made her come again.

Before she could regain her breath, Betty pulled him back in for another fiery kiss. Her hand moved down to the hem of his boxers, dipping her finger under the elastic.

“I don’t have protection,” he panted.

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill. And I’m clean.”

“Me too.” Before she could process Jughead’s words, both their underwear was on the floor and he was thrusting inside her.

“Oh, yes, Juggie. Right there! Harder, harder.” Betty couldn’t contain her moans as they both approached climax. “I’m almost there, yes Jug!”

They released together, collapsing backwards to lean on his desk. 

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight?” Jughead asked sheepishly. “I know a place where nobody will recognize us.”

“I’d love that,” Betty breathed, still winded. They got dressed quickly, and Betty paused to put her number in his phone. “Pick me up at 8, I’ll text you my address.” And she was gone, leaving Jughead Jones with 10 minutes to prepare for his next lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @juglovesbetty and @gay-for-rey1999


End file.
